PT010: Softening Up Kakuna
is the 4th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 39. Synopsis As Dahlia has limited knowledge on the Distortion World, Platinum is directed to the Battle Factory. Since Looker still hasn't returned yet, Platinum dispatches her Pokémon to find him, while she uses the rental Pokémon to challenge the Battle Factory itself. Chapter Plot Dahlia tells Platinum that she spoke with the other Frontier Brain last week about the Distortion World. Platinum asks who that Frontier Brain is, so Dahlia shows a screen, through which they can communicate with the rest. She turns it on, and greets Thorton, who makes a pose. Thorton explains he can hear her, and makes up a random number, which surprises Platinum that's the Frontier Brain, whom Dahlia was talking about. Dahlia tells he is in charge of the Battle Factory. Thorton shows a device he recently made, while Dahlia goes to ask him a question. Suddenly, the connection is breaking up, and suddenly, Dahlia and Platinum see Palmer and Argenta on the screen, as who visit Thorton. They ask Thorton about the machine he made, and the connection is severed at this point. Dahlia and Platinum are surprised that the connection was interrupted. Dahlia explains the two Frontier Brains Platinum just saw were Hall Matron Argenta and Tower Tycoon Palmer, but Dahlia admits she is a bit surprised to see them outside their facilities. Dahlia apologizes to Platinum that she didn't get the chance to ask Thorton, to which Platinum explains she will go and face him, as she was going to challenge the Battle Factory next. Dahlia wishes her good luck, and Platinum leaves off. The robot guide claims she wants to go there to gain more information. Platinum denies, for she can use rental Pokémon to fight. At the Battle Factory, Platinum chooses the Pokémon for the battle. She comments it's been six hours since Looker went to Stark Mountain, and as much as she wants to help him, he did say she should challenge the facilities. Thus, while she is battling, her Pokémon can go and search for Looker. Moreover, she notes the treatment has been finished. She sends Pachirisu, Cherubi and Froslass out, and states it's finally their turn. She asks all of her Pokémon to work together to find Looker. The group smiles, and the Pokémon leave Platinum for their mission. Inside the Battle Factory, Platinum is taken to the battlefield, where two trainers are having a battle. A youngster cheers for his victory, and decides to train a Wormadam for a Forretress. Platinum looks at the sign, which states she may not use her own Pokémon. Platinum is all right with that, since she was overwhelmed how tough it was to face her own Pokémon in the Battle Arcade. Platinum chooses the Level 50 single battle challenge, and chooses a Loudred, a Grimer and a Qwilfish. At the battlefield itself, Platinum sends Qwilfish to battle a Kakuna. Platinum is having the battle, and as her Loudred faces a Gastly, she is observed by Palmer and Argenta. Palmer notes that's the person that defeated Dahlia and Darach, and is now aiming to fight Thorton. Argenta gains Palmer's attention, for they need to have a look at the broken communications system. Palmer leaves, while Platinum reminds herself she needs to win, for Looker's sake, and the sake of her Pokémon that are searching for him. Debut Pokémon *Gabite *Finneon Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 39 chapters